


Disparo

by anyuchiha



Category: Glee
Genre: Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Blaine en los minutos posteriores a que se oyeran los disparos en Mckinley hasta que los policias gritaron todo despejado. Capitulo 4x18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danie pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danie+pillow).



> Au: acabo de ver el capitulo 4x18 y juro que llore

Creo que esto es lo que pudo haber pensado Blaine en ese momento.

Como puede un sonido cualquiera alterar la vida de una persona hasta tal punto que sientes que todo tu mundo se derrumba?

Ahora todos los chicos del club glee estamos escondidos en nuestro salón, el salón que se ha convertido en un refugio para todos, el único lugar en esta escuela donde puedes ser tu en realidad…

La escuela esta en total silencio…cualquier ruido nos altera

Estoy muy preocupado por Tina, desde que termine con Kurt ella se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, no se donde esta, debería de estar en la sala del club glee, pero al mismo tiempo agradezco que no este aquí, también estoy preocupado por Brittany, sabemos que fue al baño pero seguramente esta sola ahí, asustada y sin saber que hacer

Y si esta herida?

Y si Tina esta herida?

De pronto es como si este lugar donde hemos pasado tantas cosas solo fuera eso…un lugar…ahora lo único que quiero hacer es salir de aquí y abrazar a mis papas y a mis amigos.

Y si ninguno de nosotros salimos de aquí con vida?

Me gustaría decirle a mis papas que los amo, y abrazarlos pero lo que mas me gustaría en este momento es escuchar la voz de Kurt pero no me atrevo a llamarlo, a hablar en voz alta, con este silencio todo se escucha y puedo poner en peligro a todos los demas

Si este es el fin todo lo que deseo es escuchar a Kurt decirme que me ama.

Quiero decirle que desde que eso paso me he arrepentido todos los días…

Que es la persona que mas quiero en el mundo y que siempre, a pesar de que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a juntarse y no volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo, que siempre lo voy a amar

No me atrevo a decirlo a la cámara de Artie, no es lo que quiero, quiero decírselos en persona,

Quiero que todos salgamos de aquí sanos y salvos

Quiero cantar en la regionales aun cuando no ganemos

Vemos al Sr. Schue entrar junto con Brittany y otros dos chicos, gracias a Dios están bien

Pero aun así solo quiero que esto termine

Solo quiero salir de aquí para poder abrazar a mis padres para usar mi celular y marcar el nombre del chico que amo y decirle que es lo mas especial del mundo.

Solo…solo quiero escuchar a Kurt decirme que me perdona y que me ama.

Entonces se escucha la frase que hace que a todos nos vuelva el alma

"Todo despejado"

Dos palabras que significaron para todos el fin de la pesadilla y que todos estábamos bien

Pero sobretodo significaban que tenía una nueva oportunidad para poder ver a mis padres, a Tina y a Kurt.

Una esperanza para poder volver a ver al amor de vida

Y si el aceptaba, esta vez ya nunca lo lastimaría.


End file.
